Demuth van Baltasar
"Not a bad cry, actually, really."-Demuth compliments his opponent's battle cry Demuth van Baltasar was the German King of the Haltese Republic on the planet known as Duro. He was one of the three main royals in the area, fighting to gain Zasalamel Hecurzo's favour and a chance to rule at his side as Hecurzo was the planet's supreme ruler. Demuth came to Duro from Germany as a boy with his family, a planet where his father hoped would save them from treason they did back on Earth as Demuth's ancestors have been known Nazi advisers and financial sponsors. His weapon of choice was a Steel Fan. Biography Demuth was the middler of four brothers who were sons of a German monarch. Demuth is pretty gluttonous by nature, something which can be seen from his appearance, as he is greatly known for enjoying big and fine meals and fine drinks. He had so even since he was a boy and was probably the fattest of the four brothers. One day their father decided that they had to escape to another world as the German population wanted to see them swing for all of their war crimes from WWI and II onward, and no other country was willing to help them. Their father eventually sought out and found a portal to the red planet known as Duro. On Duro, the family was able to keep their royal honours and title, and they have been quite popular with many of the planet's continents and cities, gaining some small attention from Zasalamel Hecurzo as well, the planet's ruler. Through his connections, Demuth and his siblings' father was slowly able to create his own empire under the condition that he would serve Hecurzo. He was then able to built the Haltese Republic near the Haltese desert, which rivalled the Sorel Empire and Kingdom of Dalkia. Rise to Power One day, a man from the Water Mill Valley and it's mayor, Chester appeared before Demuth and explained that since he wasn't exactly the oldest of his siblings, his father will likely not make him King of the Haltese shebang when he dies, so Demuth put some thought into Chest's advise and ultimately decided that his siblings had to be taken care of. This was the main thing that revealed Demuth's evil and dark nature: he was a power-hungry warlord actually, not caring much about his brothers. As Demuth assassinated his brothers with some poisoned wine, Chester said they will have to make it look like an accident of sorts as his father would eventually found out. Demuth and Chest put the blame on the palace cook and maid, and Demuth's father was convinced. He had the cook and maid imprisoned, tortured and killed, despite the fact that they did their best to convince him of their innocence. His father would eventually die in his sleep from the stress of losing almost all of his children. After taking his father's throne, getting some compliments from his mother, he was able to make the Haltese Republic even more powerful, defeating small factions and smaller kingdoms who tried to move their way into the desert. Demuth's palace and stronghold was called the Clock Tower. Although his was very successful and one of the biggest kingdoms on the entire planet, worthy rivals began to show up. Demuth's troops were forced back from making any expansions by Rafael Sorel's units, lead by Strife Altar. Demuth ran to Hecurzo for help, but Zasalamel was not particularly happy with Demuth's failures. Instead, Zasalamel turned down his offer of Demuth ruling at his side as his right-hand, saying instead that his right-hand will be the one royal who will be able to take over the other two kingdoms, so Demuth was dismissed and walked out of Zasalamel's fortress, angry as all hell. Death Demuth's dreams of being Duro's ruler's right-hand, however, soon began to crash down completely, as both; the Kingdom of Dalkia and Sorel Empire were both moving into his desert empire rapidly, stuck up on water supplies so their men are able to conquer the Haltese Republic, no bother. Seeing that his men were losing rapidly against the Sorel Empire, while they were somehow able to keep Dalkia at bay, Baltasar would soon find General Girardot and his men knocking on his door. After all of Demuth's remaining allies were killed easily by Girardot's men after he busted through the door, Demuth's rule was challenged by the General and he was his empire's last and only hope. However, since Girardot was a strong and able knight, equipped with a heavy lance, he easily stabbed and killed king Bald Baltasar who used only a steel Japanese fan. After Demuth's death, the Haltese Republic disbanded and disappeared into thin air, and was the first out of the three main kingdoms to fall. Quotes *''"I will enjoy watching you squirm! Time to die!"''-Demuth when torturing his opponents *''"Yes! Das rite! Scream in agony, peasant!"''-Demuth again when torturing his opponents *''"Yes! YUS! My heart quivers with delight!"''-Demuth's sadism is off the charts *''"I'm going to dissect you... slowly. >:)"''-Darn, Demuth really is evil *''"This is unbearable! Simply, simply unbearable!"''-Demuth before losing *''"Pain and anguish await you, peasant."''-Demuth before a fight *''"Peasants like you belong only under my booth, serving me food."''-Demuth after beating a peasant *''"A pathetic cur like you dares to take on... this country... this king?! YOU WILL DIE, PEON!"''-Demuth's last words Personality Demuth is a rather sadistic man and a gluttonous one. He loves to eat and loves to torture his enemies. While he was quite a clever and friendly boy as a child, once his ex-adviser, Chester, convinced him that he would not succeed his father as the King of the Haltese Republic due to two brothers being older and maturer than him, he became an apathetic man who showed no remorse when poisoning them. As the King of the Haltese Rep., Baltasar was a brutal king, but not really one to like having enemies, as he only killed smaller opposing kingdoms and organisations who appeared to threaten him and didn't kill for no reason or to acquire more power at all. However, he did once sent a small army to kill Rafael Sorel and his daughter in their sleep at their hideout, but failed miserably. Perhaps this was what caused his empire to fall and die out shortly after being attacked by the Sorel Empire and a small portion of the Dalkia Kingdom. He was also known to speak in a nice, etiquette-like voice, having a tone like a gentleman and rarely used small words. Trivia *Demuth was quite a fan of the Never Never Land's demon, Drahmin, seeing his cannibalistic and sadistic traits as a blessing. *Demuth was the only one of the three main royals who did not live to see Overlord Hecurzo's dethroning by Nightmare. *He sometimes dressed in ways similar to a pope or a bishop, despite being known to have no religious background at all. *Like the Nazi Hermann Goering, he liked to eat a lot. *Van Baltasar would at many times let Overlord Zasalamel Hecurzo use his Clock Tower as his hideout or an ambush to trap opposing forces. *He used a similar umbrella like Oswald Cobblepot and a steel fan like Kitana. *Similar to Barzini Family, the Haltese Republic's flag/logo was green. Gallery Setska_VS_Demuth.jpg|Demuth about to fight Setsuka who took his fan. Yuna_VS_Demuth.jpg|Demuth going up against an assassin named Yuna. Haltese_Rep._flag.jpg|The flag of Demuth's kingdom: Haltese Republic. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:German Category:Elderly Category:Siblings Category:Royalty Category:Overweight Category:Sadistic Category:Evil Warlords Category:Nazi